mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanghoul Clan
Born into a world with the lust of war, the Vanghoul kept a simple lifestyle that thrived on ravaging the lands and claiming territories for their own. Public Agenda: Grow as a clan, provide for the clan…or be killed by the clan. Assets: 'Wealth:' What is deemed as wealth in this faction is the amount of fear one can bestow upon others. Rarely do the Vanghoul use the material means of the world. The clans that make up the Vanghoul usually barter and trade amongst themselves. The rest of their wealth comes from raiding and pillaging. 'Cities, Towns, Villages: ' In the lands of Kullinzios, there are seldom any cities belonging to the Vanghoul. Their clans generally operate out of settlements and villages among the dry and arid regions of the world. They are experienced at using the land and basic materials to form their homes. There are rare sightings of the Vanghoul Warbands that have moved across the lands into the marshes and the jungles. Some even utilizing greater provisions to build something more than the traditional settlements. 'War Vessels:' At the Great Calamitous, the Vanghoul lost most of its mobilized war constructs; however, there are still the accounts of various dire beasts and fiendish creatures that are enlisted in their ranks. History: In the early days of Kullinzios, the Vanghoul were feared by many for their great number of orcs, trolls, giants, and fiends. What could have easily been the downfall of man and elf was removed from the Vanghoul’s grasp whilst a clan-based conflict brewed. Gathon Bloodfist, the Overlord of the Vanghoul was being succeeded by Zhogat Wolfskull who desired a place in the clan. The ensuing conflict lasted for quite some time as both orcs held a large amount of favor with their people, splitting the clans against one another. What occurred upon the split of both Vanghoul clans is known as the Four Wars of the Bloody Sands. Each conflict left more and more dead until the final conflict. Both sides had suffered tremendous losses and resorted to a final combat with Gathon Bloodfist looking to be the victor. However, Zhogat Wolfskull delved into disparity and consorted with fiendish figures to strengthen his body to combat the Overlord. The fourth battle was a combat that lasted nearly the entirety of a day and night, but ended with a blood soaked Zhogat, carrying the head of his former Overlord, Gathon. Although with the end of the conflict settled, the strength of the Vanghoul diminished significantly. The raiding parties continued, but most ended unsuccessfully. Humans and elves relied on harsher means to deal with the Vanghoul horde, and as such were more accustomed to the battles they waged. With the sudden ‘death’ of Overlord Zhogat Wolfskull after the Calamitous, the band of Vanghoul separated to many corners of Kullinzios. Most still reside in the desert sands, but many are finding uncharacteristic means to survive in this harsh world. Faction Standing: 'Human Factions' Felgarth - Aggressive ---Order of Elvanor - Aggressive ---Enigma Society - Aggressive Arkanvail - Aggressive ---Castle Leone - Aggressive Anour Hill - Aggressive ---Goldstrike Keep - Aggressive Stormhold - Somewhat Neutral ---Tortuga - Somewhat Neutral 'Elven Factions' Elven Covenant - Aggressive ---Mea Esari - Aggressive 'Fiendish/Beasts/Other Factions' Vanghoul Sub-Factions ---West Vanghoul Reach - Allied Cold Embrace - Neutral Factionless - Neutral ---Mystic Spirit - Neutral ---Kindren Court - Neutral Racial Presence: 'Human Races' Sano – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Elves' Snow Elves – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Bone Elves – Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Wood Elves – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Dark Elves – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Small Races' Dwarves - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Gnomes – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Halflings – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Savage Races' Orcs – High Presence / Friendly Standing Gith – High Presence / Friendly Standing Greenskin Goblins – Moderate Presence / Friendly Standing Snow Goblins - Low Presence / Neutral Standing 'Giants' Mountain Giants - Low Presence / Somewhat Neutral Standing Frost Giants - Low Presence / Somewhat Aggressive Standing Sun Giants - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Fiends' Succubus/Incubus – Low Presence / Neutral Standing Devils - Low Presence / Neutral Standing Imps - Low Presence / Neutral Standing 'Fey' Fey Beasts – Moderate Presence / Aggressive StandingCategory:Faction Lore Category:Vanghoul